Porcelain Doll
by blame it on the government
Summary: One strange little girl. One stranger mystery. Where did she come from? Who are her parents? Why is she here? Is there an answer to any of these questions?
1. Default Chapter

This idea just came to me. I like the idea and I hope you will too.

Chapter one

I was waling home from school one day with both my shoes on, I am happy to say. I had made sure that I had all the right notebooks so I could do my homework. I passed the park and I remembered that night with Johnny. That night happened months ago, but it would haunt me forever. I passed the lot and I was just about home when something caught the corner of my eye. It was a little girl. She was wearing a blue dress and had a red bow in her hair. Her skin was pale with flushed cheeks. She couldn't have been any older than four or five. She wasn't smiling and her dazzling blue eyes showed no emotions. Her features looked so distinct that I could have sworn she was a porcelain doll. Her parents didn't appear to be around, but I assumed they were somewhere around there.

I stopped looking at her and continued walking home.

That night, I couldn't get that little girl out of my head. I mean, it wasn't strange to see a little kid. They're all over the place. But there was something about this child that was a little different.

I sat on the couch, trying to read a book, but I guess I looked a little out of it because Darry asked me if I was all right.

" Yeah, Darry," I said when he asked me. " I'm fine."

" Okay," he said. " Just making sure."

I went back to my book, but that little girl… I couldn't get my mind off her. I knew I had seen her somewhere, but I couldn't remember. At least, I think I have seen her before.

The next day, on my way to school, I saw her again. She was still in the same spot as when I last saw her. I looked around for her parents, but I still couldn't find them. She still showed no emotions. I couldn't tell if she was bored or scared. I wanted to talk to her, but something told me not to.

That day at school, I couldn't stop thinking about that little girl. Every time I closed my eyes, she was standing there, waiting. I couldn't concentrate on my work.

When I walked home from school that day, she was still there. I wondered if she has stayed there all day. If she did, that was an awful long time. I decided to go over and talk to her.

" Hello," I said. " Where are your parents?"

" Hello," she answered. " I am not quite sure where my parents are, but I suppose they are around here somewhere."

She used some mighty big words for such a little girl. I doubted Tim Shepard knew what half the words she said meant.

" How old are you?" I asked.

" I am five years old. And you?"

" I'm fourteen. What's your name?"

" My name is Avery. What is yours?"

My name is Ponyboy."

" I like your name."

" Thank you. You have a very nice name too."

" Thank you."

" I have to go now."

" Have a nice day."

" You too."

I walked the rest of the way home. That was a very strange conversation. She was a very peculiar child. She talked in full sentences and used words that I didn't even know existed till I was eight years old. She was very peculiar indeed. I was wondering where her parents where. She must have had some geniuses of parents for them to teach her so well.

That night at dinner I didn't eat very much. I usually don't, but tonight I barley took two bites.

" Are you okay, Ponyboy?" Darry asked. He was asking that a lot these days.

" Yeah, Darry, I'm fine."

" Okay."

" hey," I said. " Do you ever notice that little girl standing outside every morning and every afternoon?"

" No," Darry and Soda said together.

" Oh, well I do."

" Do you have a crush?" Soda asked.

" No, she's only five."

" Whatever you say."

That night I couldn't fall asleep. Avery kept on staring at me with those big blue eyes and that emotional face. I wondered who her parents were and why they would leave their little girl out there all alone. I fell asleep asking myself those questions.

I really hoped you liked it! If you think you have an idea on where this is going, please tell me because I have no idea! Lol. Please tell me what you think

Forever and always

Blame it on the government


	2. Avery

I hope you like this

Chapter two

That little girl stood out there day and night. At night she would put her little head down and go to sleep. One day it started to rain and she still stood out there.

" Hey, Darry," I said. " That little girl is out there in the rain."

" She is," he said. " That's strange. Her parents should be coming to get her soon, I hope."

" Can we invite her in?" I asked?

" I don't know. I don't want to get hauled in on account of kidnap."

" Oh, come on," I pleaded. " She's going to get sick out there."

" Okay," Darry said after a minute of thought. " Go and get her."

I put my coat on and went into the rain and across the street to where Avery was.

" Aren't you cold?" I asked her. She looked at me with those blue eyes.

" I suppose so," she answered, looking straight ahead.

" Do you want to come in?" I asked her.

" My mother said not to got with strangers."

" Where is your mother?"

" I don't know."

" Do you want to come in?"

" I suppose I will."

We started to walk and Avery put her little hand in mine. We walked back to the house. I opened the door and we walked in. Avery was dripping wet, but I wasn't too wet.

" You have a nice house," she told Darry.

" Thank you," he replied.

Avery started to shiver and her little teeth chattered.

" Are you cold, sweetie?" Darry asked Avery.

" Yes," she said.

" Hey, Ponyboy," Darry said to me. " Go get one of your t-shirts."

" Okay." I went into my room and found a t-shirt that didn't have a billion stains on it.

" Here," I handed the shirt to her. Right there in the living room, Avery pulled her shoes and stockings off and took her dress off. She then put the shirt on, right there in the living room.

The shirt went to her knees and swallowed her up.

" I feel better now," she said, just like that. She at down on the floor and went to sleep. Just like that.

" That was interesting," Darry said. " I just thought I would get her off the streets for a little while. I didn't imagine that she would fall asleep."

I looked down at her. She even looked like a porcelain doll when she was sleeping.

" She's a pretty little girl," Soda said.

" Yeah, she is," Darry, responded. He picked her up and put her on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

" She's really light," Darry said. I bet she was. She had been out there for several days without moving.

Before Darry went to sleep, you carried Avery into his room and he slept on the couch.

The next morning was Saturday. I went in to see how Avery was doing. She was sitting up in bed looking straight ahead.

" Hey," I said. " How are you doing?"

But she didn't answer.

I'm going to end there. There are too ways I can go with this. I can go with a super natural or I could do what most stories are like. Tell me what way you like best

Forever and always

Blame it on the Government


End file.
